


Teenager in Love

by moyozz



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, eles são bebês que acabaram de confessar seus sentimentos, primeiro encontro, supportive underworld office :D, this is the portuguese version i still working on the english one please be patient
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyozz/pseuds/moyozz
Summary: Depois de três anos, Luke e Eugene criaram uma amizade incrível. Entretanto parece que amizade não era mais a palavra correta a se usar, então, numa dose de coragem, Luke confessou seus sentimentos.
Relationships: Eugene / Luke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Teenager in Love

**Author's Note:**

> okay first!!!!! this is the portuguese version, i am working on the english one so you can just wait or translate the page if you don't speak portuguese :D  
> e segundo: é a minha primeira vez usando o ao3 pra postar alguma história por favor não me batam se eu fizera alguma coisa de errado uaaaarrrr aliás, você também pode encontrar essa história no wattpad, yay! e além disso, não revisei antes de postar então pode haver alguns erros.

Eugene estava tremendo. Céus, como havia chegado naquele estado?! 

Ah sim, Luke havia se declarado para si logo após as aulas terem terminado. Até soltou uma risada baixa se lembrando da forma na qual ficou nervoso, tudo contribuindo para que se recordasse de quando Eugene havia ajudado o outro garoto no "Caso Kitty". 

“ — Eugene, preciso conversar com você! – Luke disse um tanto alto assim que botou os pés dentro da sala de aula, atraindo alguns olhares dos poucos alunos ali presentes. Ele suava, suas bochechas estavam coradas e ele tremia, mas Eugene não parecia perceber que a causa era _ele mesmo_. 

Claro, até tinha percebido que Luke andava mais avoado do que normalmente – e contando com o fato de que aquilo só havia acontecido uma vez e isso quando Kitty tinha falecido, Eugene estava extremamente preocupado. 

— Nossa, isso me traz memórias que eu tinha esquecido que eu tinha! – Joy disse, se pendurando na cadeira ao lado do garoto.

— Pelo menos dessa vez Eugene não soluçou e tossiu ao mesmo tempo. – Completou Oliver, fazendo Eugene soltar um breve "Ei!" indignado em forma de protesto, mas não se limitou a ficar ali e se levantou para ir de encontro à Luke, que o olhava impaciente enquanto apertava as mãos se mostrando extremamente ansioso. 

— O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eugene perguntou preocupado ao ver o estado de seu amigo, e como resposta recebeu um suspiro profundo. 

— Certo. Eu consigo fazer isso. E-Eu consigo! – Luke dizia para si mesmo, tentando se manter confiante. Mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando percebeu que o olhar atento de Eugene estava em si e se desesperou, virando de costas para o outro rapaz. — Não, eu não consigo!

— L-Luke! O que aconteceu?! Eu nunca te vi tão nervoso assim! 

Luke choramingou. Não sabia de onde havia tirado coragem para chamar Eugene naquela hora, talvez tivesse sido um breve surto que agora não tinha mais volta. Era naquele momento ou nunca! 

— 'Ta. – Respirou fundo. — Que merda, não sei como dizer isso!

— Ei, se acalma. – Eugene falou se aproximando, colocando suas mãos nas costas de Luke, ficando um pouco vermelho ao perceber o que fez. Estava com medo de ter invadido o espaço pessoal do outro garoto sem querer. 

Claro, aquilo foi o ápice para que o colapso de Luke acontecesse. Será que Eugene não percebia o efeito que causava? Numa respiração só, o garoto moreno praticamente cuspiu as palavras de uma vez só.

— Eugostodevocêenãoconsigomaisesconderissoeagoraqueromeesconderparasempremedesculpasevocênãosenteomesmoeuvouemboraadeus!

— O que?! – Eugene perguntou, atordoado. Não sabia se havia escutado corretamente ou outra coisa, mas isso não deixou de ser um motivo para que seu rosto ficasse num tom mais escarlate do que já estava antes. 

E o moreno queria desaparecer naquele momento. Tremendo, disse mais uma vez.

— Eu gosto de você. Eu gosto de você já faz um tempo mas só me toquei disso esses dias e agora não sei mais o que fazer porque eu nem ao menos sei se você gosta de garotos ou não e, céus, eu nem ao menos sei mais sobre o que eu to falando! – Colocou uma das mãos no próprio rosto com medo de encarar o outro garoto, sem saber como ele reagiria. Já havia sido difícil se aproximar de Eugene anos atrás, quando ele havia o ajudado da primeira vez, mas e se tivesse estragado tudo agora?! Não saberia o que fazer. Além de perder o melhor amigo, iria perder o seu primeiro amor.

Sim, poderia acontecer. Mas não nesse universo. 

O coração dos garotos batia descompassadamente, os dois absorvendo as palavras de maneiras diferentes. As mãos tremiam e suas bocas estavam secas, era a primeira vez que aquilo havia acontecido com eles. Chegava a ser engraçado o modo como seus corpos formigavam por conta daquilo tudo e Eugene riu.

— Não ri, eu tô desesperado! – Luke praticamente implorou com um pequeno biquinho choroso se formando em seus lábios. 

— V-Você é bem bobinho, sabia? – O mais baixo disse, num fio de voz. Já fazia algum tempo que não gaguejava, mas ali, por mais feliz que estivesse, o nervosismo não conseguia largar o seu corpo. — E-Eu também gosto de você. E muito.

— Ah, é? 

— É. 

E então um silêncio constrangedor se formou. Apesar do clima estranho, estavam felizes, sem saber o que fazer é claro, mas extremamente felizes. Não tinham culpa disso, no final eram apenas adolescentes apaixonados que haviam acabado de confessar seus sentimentos.

— E-E agora? – Eugene perguntou baixinho, não sabendo como agir direito. O que fariam agora? Já estavam namorando? Como isso acontecia? Como deveria acontecer? Ah, eram tantas perguntas! Deveria depois pedir alguns conselhos para os fantasmas com toda certeza. 

— Uh… A gente pode ir num encontro? – Luke perguntou, afoito. 

— Sim, claro, é, podemos sim! – Foi a resposta que o outro garoto deu, ainda sem saber muito o que fazer.

— Então eu passo na sua casa amanhã às três da tarde…? 

— Pode ser.

— ‘Ta.

— Legal. 

— Vou indo então.

— Beleza.

E seguiram na mesma direção.”

Foi assim que acabou ficando na atual situação. Já eram 15 para às três, mas Eugene estava arrumado fazia mais de horas sentindo que poderia vomitar o coração com o quão forte era o nervosismo que sentia. 

— E se ele desistir? – Pensou em voz alta, enquanto olhava para o teto esperando algum sinal de que tudo daria certo. E apareceu. 

Um pequeno pedaço de papel voou delicadamente pela janela e parou bem em suas mãos, mostrando muito bem de quem era aquela obra. 

_**“Não acreditamos que já irá pro seu primeiro encontro! Parece que era ontem que você era apenas uma criança perdida no metrô… O tempo realmente passa voando… (Chief está tendo uma crise da meia idade pela décima vez, acho que ele ainda não se tocou de que está morto já faz mais de 300 anos. '^') Enfim! Boa sorte, garoto. River disse que se o rapaz que irá sair com você te machucar, ela mesma vai atrás dele para 'acabar com a raça dele' – Kitty não gostou nada dessa frase! – e todos nós aqui do escritório desejamos boa sorte. Sean mandou algo também.** _

_**— Joan. (e Hayden! :D)"** _

Eugene sorriu vendo o pequeno buquê de flores que apareceu em sua cama, sabendo que era obra de Sean pelo que havia lido no bilhete. Aquilo acabou deixando seu coração mais leve e agora tinha certeza de que daria tudo certo no final, precisava lembrar de agradecê-los depois, eles realmente sabiam como ajudar alguém. 

Ao olhar para o relógio, viu que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para que o horário chegasse e decidiu que seria uma boa ideia esperar o seu par já do lado de fora. Desceu as escadas pegando algumas coisas no caminho – voltando algumas vezes porque sempre esquecia alguma coisa – e então abriu a porta de uma só vez. 

— U-Uau! – Uma voz exclamou nervosa. Era o próprio Luke que já estava ali, pronto para tocar a campainha e levar Eugene para o local do encontro que, aliás, o último citado não fazia ideia de onde seria. — Eu cheguei cedo demais? – Perguntou receoso. 

Cobrindo a boca enquanto dava uma risada baixa, Eugene o respondeu com a voz mansa. 

— Eu nunca vou me acostumar com você agindo tão nervoso dessa maneira, achei que esse era o meu papel aqui! – Brincou, tentando fazer o outro rapaz relaxar. Claro, estava nervoso também, mas depois do bilhete escrito pelos fantasmas do escritório acabou se sentindo um pouco mais confiante e, bom, eles já se gostavam, não? Já até haviam dormido na casa um do outro, dessa vez seria como mais um de seus encontros _não_ -românticos, porém indo por outro lado agora. Não tinham nada a perder. 

— Ah, é isso aí. – Luke riu ainda com um pouco de nervosismo presente na voz. — Aliás, i-isso é ‘pra você! – E então estendeu um buquê de tulipas vermelhas que havia comprado numa floricultura no meio do caminho. O outro garoto sentiu seu coração esquentar e sorriu caloroso, mas então arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar do que estava em suas mãos. 

— Então… Isso aqui também é para você… – Mostrou o outro buquê que estava ali e suas bochechas ficaram quentes, fazendo um grande silêncio pairar sobre o local. Os dois acabaram não conseguindo se aguentar e tiveram uma pequena crise de risos. Talvez fosse aquela leveza que faltava para fazê-los se destravarem totalmente. 

— Não é possível, cara! – O garoto moreno disse, recuperando o fôlego. — Elas são muito bonitas, obrigado Eugy. Quer ir agora? – acariciou as pétalas das flores e sorriu fraco para o mais baixo, que confirmou com um breve aceno seguido de um “sim”. 

Os dois saíram lado a lado até chegarem ao lado da bicicleta de Luke, que carregava dois capacetes – cujo eles haviam decorado alguns meses atrás numa sexta-feira qualquer que passaram juntos – e o garoto mais alto levou as mãos para a cabeça de modo envergonhado. 

— Eu sei que você sabe que eu não tenho nenhum carro ou moto ou algo do tipo, então eu pensei que seria legal se usássemos minha bicicleta, entende? Até porque os capacetes fomos nós que decoramos e-

— Ei, não precisa se agitar dessa forma. Ainda sou eu de qualquer forma. 

Luke soltou uma risadinha baixa e o desviou o olhar:

— É justamente por isso. 

— A-Ah. 

Eugene acabou sendo pego desprevenido pela resposta e acabou rindo de nervoso, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem mais uma vez. _Céus, quantas vezes Luke iria o deixar com vergonha naquele dia?!_

Acabaram de qualquer forma subindo na bicicleta, enchendo o caminho com brincadeiras inofensivas que fazia os dois relaxarem e se tornarem mais acomodados um com outro naquele tipo de ocasião. E, claro, um Eugene completamente curioso que não para de perguntar sobre o lugar em que iriam.

— _Foi assim que você quase morreu no primeiro ano! – Luke protestava, rindo baixinho e se recusando a estragar a sua surpresa._

Depois de um bom tempo de pedaladas, chegaram em frente a um pequeno bosque. Como era primavera, o local era encantador. Algumas árvores esbanjavam flores em cores vivas e até mesmo era possível ver alguns pequenos animais – que tentavam se esconder – nos arbustos. 

— U-Uau! – exclamou Eugene, completamente deslumbrado — Como você conseguiu achar esse lugar?!

— Não faço ideia. – Luke disse sério, arrancando uma gargalhada do outro garoto. 

— Não é possível!

— Tá, tá. Você me pegou! – confessou enquanto amarrava a bicicleta numa árvore que existia ali — Acabei encontrando esse bosque quando resolvi sair para pensar um pouco num dia ruim e me afastei um pouco demais de casa. No final, se tornou meu lugar especial.

— E decidiu que seria uma boa ideia me trazer aqui para o nosso e-encontro? – Eugene se engasgou com sua própria saliva ao constatar aquilo — Não te incomoda?

Luke apenas sorriu, terminando de trancar o cadeado e negou. 

— Se parar pra analisar, é até um pouco clichê pra um encontro. Além de que por mais que você seja a pessoa por quem eu estou apaixonado, é um dos meus melhores amigos e, não conta pros outros, o mais especial pra mim. Era normal que você acabaria conhecendo isso aqui em algum momento. 

O coração de Eugene batia tão rápido ao ouvir aquelas palavras que o garoto até mesmo sentiu medo de acabar tendo um infarto ali mesmo. Naquele momento percebeu que a paixão que sentia por Luke não seria algo passageiro, poderia até mesmo evoluir para algo a mais no futuro e…

— Meu deus eu acho que eu te amo. 

Silêncio. E um Eugene em pânico. 

— Q-Quer dizer, eu gosto muito de você sabe? E aí o que você disse me deixou meio coisado, m-mas não era pra ter saído assim em voz alta! E também-

Foi interrompido pela risada de Luke, que também tinha o rosto completamente vermelho. 

— Tá tudo bem, de verdade. Eu até me sinto mais confiante agora, sabia? E lisonjeado também, tipo, wow! Eugene acha que me ama! Isso é uma responsabilidade muito grande! – disse brincalhão enquanto se aproximava do outro rapaz, segurando sua mão um tanto quanto trêmula — Vou provar que posso fazer você ter certeza disso no futuro. 

Ele já havia provado há muito tempo. 

— Ei! Você vai acabar me afogando dessa forma! – Luke reclamou se defendendo – ou pelo menos tentando – dos jatos de água que eram disparados contra si. 

Depois do momento que tiveram na entrada do bosque, Luke acabou levando Eugene para um local mais afastado onde havia uma pequena clareira completamente decorada para a ocasião. Logo após comerem um pouco do que tinha na cesta de piquenique, Luke acabou arrastando o seu para uma pequena cachoeira que existia ali perto, resultando na pequena "guerra" que acontecia. 

— Isso é o que você merece por ter me puxado para que de roupa e tudo! – Eugene exclamou, rindo e parando com os ataques 

— Preferia ter tirado a roupa então? Wow Eugy, não sabia que já estávamos num nível assim! – Luke brincou, levando outro jato de água na cara — Brincadeira! Brincadeira! Parei! 

— Você é um idiota. – Eugene disse, passando as mãos nos cabelos para arrumá-los enquanto Luke estalava a língua e sorria para ele fazendo uma arminha com os dedos — De qualquer forma, não é melhor a gente sair? Já tá começando a ficar frio aqui.

— É melhor mesmo. Quer comer mais alguma coisa antes de voltarmos? – Eugene assentiu. 

Saíram dali completamente encharcados e com os raios dourados do pôr-do-sol começando a mudar a iluminação do local enquanto infiltravam por entre as copas das árvores. 

Quando se sentaram para comer um sanduíche, Luke cutucou Eugene de forma tímida para chamar sua atenção. 

— Eugy, tem uma última coisa que eu queria fazer hoje. 

Eugene, ainda mastigando, apenas lhe lançou um olhar de curiosidade o incentivando a continuar, mas logo arregalou os olhos quando o viu tirar uma pequena caixinha de música do fundo de uma mochila que estava perto de uma das árvores – provavelmente a que Luke havia usado para transportar algumas das coisas quando estava arrumando o lugar para o encontro. 

— Quer escutar música? – Eugene perguntou, ainda mastigando. 

— Não, eu queria, sabe, ah meu deus é estranho falar! 

— Assim você vai me assustar! 

— Não é nada de estranho, eu juro! É que eu queria d-dançar com você… – O outro rapaz disse, acanhado. 

— Oh. 

— É. 

— M-Mas eu não sei dançar. – Eugene disse, limpando as mãos antes de apoiá-las em suas próprias pernas enquanto se sentia completamente travado.

— Mentira! Eu já te vi dançando uma vez pela janela quando eu tava indo na sua casa. 

— Um pouco assustador se você fala assim. 

— E-Eu juro que vi sem querer! – Luke acabou de desesperando quando percebeu o quão errada aquela frase havia soado, porém Eugene apenas riu, se levantando em seguida. 

— Mas já que você pediu com tanto jeitinho, acho que nós podemos tentar… – falou envergonhado, mas ficando feliz quando viu o sorriso animado de Luke que ligava a caixinha colocando a música para tocar antes de se aproximar de Eugene, um tantinho nervoso – até se tremendo um pouco, mas se perguntassem ele com certeza negaria até a morte. 

Quando os primeiros toques da música soaram, Eugene riu, decidindo tomar a iniciativa de colocar a mão de Luke em sua cintura.

— Can't take my eyes of you? Sério?

— Sou um Romântico incurável, não posso fazer muita coisa quanto a isso. 

— Me sinto sortudo então. 

E então começaram a se mexer conforme a música. Rodopiavam, cantavam, _amavam_.

E aconteceu. Aconteceu entre passos desajeitados e risadas altas, entre olhares apaixonados, pequenos tremores causados pelo nervosismo do primeiro amor e ao som de Paul Anka, os dois se aproximaram de uma forma que nunca haviam feito antes. 

Aconteceu enquanto o sol se despedia junto da melodia, os trancando num mundo que parecia ser somente deles, suas respirações se misturaram e ao mesmo tempo que fechavam seus olhos, seus lábios se encontraram.

Foi ali, naquele exato momento, que os dois garotos sentiram a paixão em sua mais pura forma, invadindo suas almas de um modo completamente arrebatador, quase de tirar o fôlego. _Foi ali que os dois selaram uma promessa silenciosa de amor._

  
  
  



End file.
